


Girl Thief

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Serious Issues [4]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Kid Flash is admired by many; beloved even, by many.Jinx wouldn't mind, but the boy loses himself in his ego, and it's getting harder for Jinx to bear.Raven, then enters the scene.





	1. Chapter 1

"Not again," Jinx mumbles, as she notices her errant boyfriend once again charming the masses thronging around him; "Egotistical fuckall," she muttered, under her breath. 

It was all just so... _typical,_  that Jinx could hardly stand it. She found the joy of the afternoon she'd been attempting to build up, drain and desaturate like an old ballon left rotted in the sun.

 _Just once_ , she thought, as she clenched her fists, _I'd like to be the focus of my own dates._

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up; which Jinx ignored, too busy swirling within her maelstrom of emotion to care to faint curiosities that could've been mistaken for her name.  

She sighed, wondering why she bothered; with the dress, the date, the boy. 

"Jinx."

Her body snapped to attention, rigid with frozen terror as her mind alight with vivid memories and sea-sick sensations. 

She'd heard that voice many times, since leaving her old vocation, but never in the same fight-mongering manner as it was now. 

Mentally, she ran through her actions of the day, and the past few days besides, frantically wondering what could have marked her for such animosity. 

Unable to recall anything in the flurry of her fright, her body turned, almost as if she'd had no control over it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh. My. God,_ she thought, as something like panic washed over her again. 

She hadn't quite counted on what she'd been expecting, other than perhaps scowls, or impending fisticuffs. 

Having caught sight of her aggressor, Jinx felt herself struggle for her composure all over again; this time, over a completely different set of emotions and hormonal reactions altogether, different memories bubbling to the surface as she recalled, unintentionally, the many other sorts of feelings she'd had, when she'd fought the teen. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Raven, past the horde of populace, stood aloof, framed by the backdrop of the bustling city.

Jinx felt suddenly aware of how Raven's magical aura was bubbling and flickering around her; the cause for the afternoon's sudden chill, and the reason for the whispering nagging feelings tugging at her earlobes. 

As Jinx focused her attention on the Titan's face, Jinx's breath caught in her throat, as Raven's eyes bore into her. 

 _Jinx_ , Raven said again, though Jinx was now aware that the Titan's gloomy voice was echoing only within her head. 

It was then, as if all else of the world, fell away. Leaving only herself and Raven, standing in a void of darkness.

A little terrified, for the feeling of the foreign magic in her brain, Jinx thought her reply.

_What do you want?_

Raven didn't speak. 

But the question she asked, lingered with Jinx with all the weight of an elephant, and all the whimsy of a butterfly. 

Jinx was admittedly taken aback; she'd never considered that Raven could have been solidly within the realm of her possibilities before.

Her younger self would have laughed, and likely spontaneously combusted, she mused. 

The question, veneered under innocent curiosity, was still flattering to her. 

Jinx blushed.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The strange sort of tension pressing around Jinx from all angles started to dissipate as Raven leisurely made her way towards her through the growing crowd.

The air felt almost fragile, in a way Jinx wasn't quite certain of; a silly sort of truce perhaps, that rarely had occurred between them before. 

Since leaving her old life at the Hive, Jinx has seen most of the Titans in some occasional state of casual dress, but for some reason, seeing Raven approach her in an oversized hoodie instead of her iconic cloak soothed Jinx's once trembling nerves.

It seemed far too easy now, to open the paths of conversation between them.

If they were standing in proximity, well, Jinx reasoned they'd fought each other enough in the past to feel comfortable in each other's spaces. 

It wasn't like Jinx was about to let a chance to pass up... whatever sort of mood the normally reserved girl was in. 

"Rough day?" Raven asked, with a little pitch in her tone that Jinx almost wanted to attribute to a flippant nature, yet didn't for the soft sincerity of the girl's features; if Raven was amused somehow, by whatever she was observing, Jinx felt, it didn't seem to stem from anything malicious. 

Jinx stopped her tongue from running over her lower lip and pressed it to the back of her teeth instead; _it's been a lot of rough days,_ she thought.  

"...My boyfriend ditched me," she said. 

"My condolences," Raven answered; Jinx felt as though the girl's words were somehow sadder, than they first were.

Jinx felt the way her body reacted, as she watched Raven's attention remain singularly on her; the intensity of the girl's stare was both familiar and haunting. 

She'd have been nervous, had Raven's hair not been mussed, as if she'd recently slid out of bed, or if the neckline of her shirt hadn't existed, revealing a normal expanse of skin that Jinx had never seen the girl bare. 

She'd have bolted, as Raven began closing the space between them, had the moment felt not so strange, or pleasant. 

She wouldn't've held her breath, had Raven's smirk not felt suck like a dare. 

Jinx froze as Raven's face neared her own. 

Jinx blinked, her body instinctively readying for the press of warm lips against her own, yet her stomach dropped as though she'd miscounted the placement of a final stair in the dark, as at the last possible second, Raven's mouth slid past her own, to hover near her ear. 

Raven's warm breath, did something funny to her heartbeat. 

Reflexively, Jinx started to turn her head, as the girl started to speak. 

"You deserve better," Raven whispered faintly, barely a brush of anything other then warmth on her skin. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Just as quickly as Jinx had felt Raven's body almost pressed against her own, Jinx felt the weight of the girl vanish. 

She stifled a shudder, to watch the girl start to walk away. 

Jinx was admittedly, a little jostled from the encounter; her throat fought to release her captive lungs as she watched the girl start to disappear back into the crowds.

Just as Raven was nearly at the precisely perfect place to disappear from view entirely, she stopped.

Jinx swallowed dryly, caught completely at the way Raven turned herself over her shoulder.

"Just... think about it," Raven said, with an expression Jinx wasn't sure what she was supposed to take from it, though a large part of her wanted to say that the look, while disheartened, held a little sparkle of mischief that Jinx figured must've been something like hope.  

And just like that, the girl was gone as quickly as she'd arrived, the horde of people swallowing her among the masses. 

A certainty, like instinctual knowledge of functionality that happens in dreaming, flowed through Jinx like a cycle of circulation in her blood.

She had, at most, _seconds_ , to reach out to the Titan, or else this moment between them, and their hope-filled truce, would never exist again. 

Alarm shook her body, her reflexes kicking into gear as she struggled to decide where to run. 

Part of her, reluctantly forced herself to look back. 

Kid Flash was in no way a monster, she reasoned; it was just... unfortunate, sometimes, she thought, how some people could like each other while being all wrong too much for any synergy or cohesive existing. 

The sight of him, darting around the still growing crowds of fangirls and passersby alike felt now like a worn out thing, instead of a fiery rage like it had always been before. 

It was sad she supposed; and then she smiled, gently.

 _Fuckkit_ , she thought, feeling bold and reckless; she turned. 

The air was light around her, as she moved through the crowds herself.

She picked up speed with every step, feeling almost as though her body, so free of tension and regret, was nearly flying. 

Weightless and ecstatic, with a new kind of desperation spurring her heels, Jinx raced after Raven, with only the faintest whims of guesswork, as to which of the busy streets she'd taken. 

Jinx almost cried in relief, having finally caught sight of the faded hoodie and shorn purple hair. 

Out of breath, and nearly dizzy, Jinx reached out.

Her fingertips grazed the fabric, unable as her distance allowed, to grab the garment specifically. 

 Raven stopped, and Jinx tried not to double over, heaving, as she struggled to catch her breath. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

The sportsbar, empty save for a few other afternoon lunchers, felt kind of cozy to Jinx. 

"Glad you came," Raven murmured, the words almost a hum. 

What little air of awkwardness between them, Jinx sensed, felt vastly overshadowed by the general feel of compatible rest; There was a warmth in her chest, as though there was now a little light inside of her, that hand't been burning in quite a long time. 

The servers were polite, the food palatable. 

Jinx's smile was eased, effortlessly mirroring Raven's own. 

"...Same," Jinx replied fondly, returning the mirth in Raven's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

> Bonus: 

*Raven on her way to steal Kid Flash's girl, because hot damn, you know that she can.   

 


End file.
